A common composite cable has a tuboid outer insulator, a shield conductor inside the outer insulator, and a plurality of signal wires inside the shield conductor. Before connecting the core wires of the signal wires of the composite cable to respective terminals of a connector or other device, an end portion of the outer insulator and an end portion of the shield conductor of the composite cable are cut away such that an end portion of the signal wire protrudes from the outer insulator and the shield conductor. The protruding end portion of each signal wire has a higher impedance than that of a portion of the signal wire that is located inside the shield conductor and the outer insulator (hereinafter referred to as an inner portion). In other words, there is an impedance mismatch in each signal wire between its end portion and the inner portion.
Patent Literature 1 identified below discloses a first cable assembly which may resolve impedance mismatch in a signal wire as described above. Patent Literature 2 identified below discloses a second cable assembly which may resolve impedance mismatch in a signal wire as described above. The first cable assembly includes a composite cable, a circuit board, a heat-shrinkable tube being an insulator. The composite cable includes two signal wires for differential transmission, a drain wire, and a shield conductor. The signal and drain wires are disposed inside the tuboid shield conductor. A lengthwise end portion of the shield conductor is cut away such as to protrude end portions of the signal wires and the drain wire from the shield conductor. The protruding end portions of the signal and drain wires are respectively connected to electrodes on the circuit board. The protruding end portions of the signal and drain wires, excluding tip portions of the end portions, are received in and covered with the heat-shrinkable tube.
The second cable assembly includes a composite cable, a connector, and a bilayer heat-shrinkable tube. The composite cable includes two signal wires for differential transmission, a drain wire, a shield conductor, and an outer insulator. The tuboid shield conductor is disposed inside the tuboid outer insulator. The signal and drain wires are disposed inside the shield conductor. Lengthwise end portions of the shield conductor and the outer insulator are cut away such as to protrude end portions of the signal and drain wires from the shield conductor and the outer insulator. The protruding end portions of the signal and drain wires are respectively connected to terminals of the connector. The end portions of the signal and drain wires are received in and covered with the tuboid bilayer heat-shrinkable tube. The inner layer of the bilayer heat-shrinkable tube is an electroconductive layer, and the outer layer is an insulator.